There and back again or not?
by Ange Noir X Jane Riddle
Summary: They thought everything was normal untill they came face to face with someone they didn't expect. How will they react? What will they do to aid their new friends? NOT SLASH!


**A/N _Ange Noir: Hiya! Well this is another story and since it's a LOTR one this author's note shall be pretty long, but please read it._**

**_Firstly there may be a couple of things that won't be according to the book or to the Simarillion, but don't flame us for that. After all it's fanfiction._**

**_Secondly even though it looks Mary Sue-ish it really isn't, one of the main reasons being the fact that the characters are inspired from our personalities and appearances. In a way they are and in another they aren't us. I dare you to guess who's who._**

**_Thirdly we read the books in Romanian, not English being our native language so excuse some of our mistakes._**

**_In the end please review, enjoy and we don't own anything. Oh some lines are either from the book or from the movie. We had a hard time following only one of them so it will alternate. I don't know wheter it's orcs or orchs, but I like orchs more. If it's wrong please notice us and I'll change. Also tell us you you see the names Candya and Arya anywhere these were the original ones but we changed them. Hopefully none slipped._**

**Chapter I: What the heck?**

It was a normal Saturday evening. Although quite late, about 12 AM, a dim light still flickered at the window of an apartment. Two girls, probably about 18 or 19 years old, one with long, dark hair and cinnamon eyes, the other with medium, brown hair with what used to be red highlights and hazel eyes sighed pitifully. The raven-haired one occasionally raised her eyes from the book she was reading, while the other was absent mindedly switching the TV channels.

"I'm bored." The brown haired one said frowning "I think we have played every cards game we know. And I so don't want to go to sleep. What can we do now?"

Her friend raised her eyes from the book, again and smiled, her eyes sparkling in a very suspicious way… as always…

"How about this? Let's watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy, the extended editions, of course and after that, even better we can discuss how cute Haldir looked."

The other girl gave a mock glare upon hearing the word Haldir… for then 1.000th time that day.

" Kalya, must I remind you that Haldir appears about 10 minutes from which 5 he is too busy dying? And, anyway, when are we going to sleep?"

"Come on, Leila, don't spoil the fun! We will worry about that when we get to it!" Kalya replied triumphantly and obviously played the DVD.

Watching a movie would seem a perfectly normal thing to do when you're bored; the thing was that both of the girls had seen the movies numerous times and had read the books at least twice. These figures being determined without counting the two times Leila had read "The Simarillion".

"I amar prestar aen…"

The movie started and Kalya started quoting the elvish beginning as always.

"Han mathonne nen, Han mathon ne chae," here she stopped and looked expectantly at her friend. She always forgot that part…

"A han nosteon ned wilith." Leila smiled "You know I find this line easier to remember than the third one."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You learned Sindarin from the Internet." Kalya replied returning the smile.

They continued watching the movie, here and there commenting, cheering the fellowship up, and cursing the Nazgûls like two LOTR fans who respect themselves. Suddenly Leila noticed a strange pendant around Kalya's neck… it was golden with was seemed to be runes written on it.

" What?" Kalya asked frowning.

" I was just looking at your pendant."

" This? I got it from the Mall. Strangely, it was the only one they had. The shop-keeper said it can grant you any wish."

" Really?" Leila smirked devilishly. " Why don't we desire to go to Middle Earth then?"

Suddenly the movie stopped exactly where it was, at the scene after Moria and the television started glowing a bright shade of blue. They felt the earth shaking under their feet and their bodies seemed to be lifted from the ground.

" Oh dear Elbereth." They both muttered, the Tolkien influence highly present even in dangerous or at least strange situations. Darkness blinded their eyes… they found themselves spinning and falling at the same time. With a loud thud and a groan they landed on HARD STONE? Where were they…?

" Where on earth are we?" Kalya asked surprised, but her friend merely shrugged. The place looked familiar, but neither could say why. The dark-haired girl sighed; they were alone, in what appeared to be the wild, dressed in their training suits, with no supplies, God-knows-where and their only posesssion was their mobile phone?

"Leila try calling your mother!"

The other girl glared.. yeah right, she could really explain this…

"And say what?" Leila snapped " Oh, hi mom, sorry for waking you up, but I'm in the middle of nowhere. Could you give me a ride?"

Despite her little speech, she dialed her mother's number, but soon growled in anger when her phone beep-ed and ended the call.

" The signal's DEAD!"

" Oh, come on, cheer up! What is the worst thing that could possibly happen? Bump into a couple of orchs?" Kalya joked…

As soon as she said that a group of eight people appeared in their sight… they were all a little odd… four of them were vey small, and had curly brown hair. There was also something that resembled a dwarf? Two of them would have looked normal, if it weren't for their swords. The last was tall, blonde and had pointy ears. Despite the gravity of the situation Leila seemed dumbstruck when she saw the elf… he looked better than any perormance of Orlando Bloom and he seemed to spread an aura of majesty… clearly he was the prince of Mirkwood.

"Oh, the irony." Leila cried out loud.

"Oh come on, it's impossible! Isn't it?" Kalya asked in disbelief hinting her friends thoughts.

"Really? And how would you explain this?"

"Umm… they're fans that exaggerated a little, umm…more?"

Leila raised her brow in annoyance and snapped:

"In the middle of the bloody wilderness???"

"Come on… you mean…it can't… it couldn't… I mean… Oh, Elentari!" her friend babbled.

Upon hearing that word half of the group turned around to see who uttered it. They gazed suspiciously at the two girls, especially at their weird outfits.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kalya gulped nervously and Leila rolled her eyes. She couldn't say it was wrong, but to shout Elentari in front of the Fellowship? Honestly…

The group started approaching them and the two girls noticed that their weapons were drawn.

"Mae Govannen." Kalya tried to greet them in elvish, but as usual pronounced the first word incorrectly. The elf winced a little, but said nothing…

"Kalya, shut up for once!" Leila hissed "And cut the elvish!"

"Why?" the raven-haired girl whined.

"Because, you can't speak it!"

"And how exactly are we going to communicate with them?"

"Westron, duh! In addition, I know Sindarin pretty well, remember?"

One of the men approached them with his sword in his hand. He had medium, black hair and grey eyes full of memories and pain. He bore a striking resemblance to Viggo Mortensen.

"Great" Leila thought "he just had to look like Viggo Mortense. This makes it even harder to believe it's real! Why did this happen to me? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?'

"Who are you and what are you doing in these lands? Speak quickly!" he asked threateningly. Kalya tried to utter something, but was quickly silenced by the other girl.

"Let me deal with this." She whispered. "We are no spies, if that is what you think of us, Aragorn son of Arathorn."

The man seemed taken aback a little, but did not lower his weapon.

"How would you know my name if you are not spies?"

"Oh, come on!" Kalya cut in "would you see two ladies as Saruman's spies?"

"Appearances can be deceiving. The White Wizard is both cunning and powerful."

Leila took a step forward and glared… she knew he carried a heavy burden oh his shoulders, but that was too much. Caution is one thing, but being so unfriendly was another. Meanwhile, the rest of the group listened the exchange of lines in silence. The tension was heavy in the air… Legolas gazed at the two girls, wondering… They did not seem like enemies, nor like spies. After all, what spies would stand in open field? Above all, the dark-haired one had shouted "Elentari." He put an end to his thoughts upon seeing the other girl taking a step closer to Aragorn… she was angry and her hazel eyes were blazing with the fury within. There was something mysterious about them and most of all, about her.

"The sun is setting!" the girl's voice echoed in the wilderness "Soon these hills will be roaming of orchs. You have a duty to the Fellowship, as their leader! Are you going to allow them to be captured by the enemies?"

The ranger stepped back… her words had cut deep. Indeed he had a duty to the Company and above all to Frodo. He did not have enough time…

"We shall come with you to Lórien." Leila continued "Lady Galadriel will judge whether we lie or whether we speak the truth."

"And there we will tell you our story." Kalya finished smiling warmly; her smile was to the fellowship and to Aragorn- like the sun's rays after a heavy storm.

Aragorn gave a curt nod and so the girls joined the Fellowship and, in silence, ran towards the safety of the woods. There wasn't time for an introduction or for small talk… time was passing swiftly…

_**A/N Please review and hope you liked it**_

_Mae Govannen -Well met_


End file.
